catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to School
Back to School is an Season 3 episode. Characters *Cat *Dog *Sally Chenille *Cliff *Shriek (found in detail) *Lube (found in detail) *Rancid Rabbit *Lola Caricola *Squeak *Biff *Bartholomew *Mr. Sunshine *Coach Feltbottom Synopsis The episode starts with Cat and Dog eating breakfast with Cat getting stuff from a box filled with high school memorabilia. Cat plans to attend the high school reunion dance tonight with the school letterman jacket but Dog says to him that the jacket is his. Cat gets Dog's pool diving award as he mistaken it for his achievement in school. Cat then gets the high school yearbook and find pictures of him, Dog and his old high school crush, Sally in the past. Cat plans to see Sally again at the school reunion dance. He gets the high school diploma and it is revealed that Cat's name is not on it. He tells Dog that they need to correct it by visiting their old high school. The brothers visited Rancid the school principal about the diploma. It turns out that Cat actually never graduated from high school, meaning that he can't attend the reunion dance. Rancid points out to Cat why he did not get a diploma was because he never attended the last day of school so for him to have the diploma and being able to attend the reunion dance, he must go back to school for one day. Cat and Dog walk in the hallway. Cat does not remember if he had went to school on the last day. They enter science class with Lola as the Science teacher and relatives of the Greasers as students. Cat and Dog work on their science experiment but it exploded when Dog caused a chemical reaction. This caused Dog to get popularity in school. Cat and Dog appear walking in the hall again with students trying to talk to Dog. They enter an English class with Sally as the English teacher. Sally instructs the class to read The Great Catsby. Dog holds a stack of books with his nose while Cat asks Dog to pass a note he wrote for Sally. Dog calls Sally but the book stack fell onto Cat and Dog. Sally tells Cat that passing notes is forbidden in her classroom and demands that Cat reads it out loud in front of the students. He recites the poem he wrote for Sally and is embarrassed resulting in being laughed at by her students. Dog juggles books while Cat wears a dunce cap as his punishment. English class ends and Cat asks Sally about the after school activities. Sally tells him that her boyfriend wouldn’t like it. Cat and Dog goes to the cafeteria line for lunch. They ask Squeak and Biff if they can eat with them but Squeak says that the table is for cool kids only, Biff said that Dog can sit with them, but Cat has to sit with the nerds. Cat ask Lube's nephew, Bartholomew to sit with him but he said that it's for nerds only and said that they don’t sit with losers. Biff throws food at Cat's head and Squeak yells "Food Fight!". The students throw food at Cat with Dog defending him. Rancid appears wanting to know who started the fight. The students claim that Cat started it and he is in trouble again. Cat writes "I will not start food fights" on a chalkboard numerous times in detention. He noticed that the school is more strict than when he was a student in the past. They boys have one class left and it’s gym class. He and Dog enter the gym and find out that Cliff is the gym teacher. Cliff tells students that it is Nearburg Fitness Test Day and instructs them to climb up on a rope to ring the bell. He asks Cat that he the first student to climb the rope and invites Sally to see him climb. Cliff tells the pair that Cat has to climb the rope by himself with no help from Dog. Cat spits on his hands a grabs on to the rope. As he ascends to the top he falls with his hands on the rope. Cliff, Sally and the rest of the students calls Cat a loser for failing to climb the rope. Cat remembers that this scenario happened in the past as a student and it’s the reason why he did not get the diploma. Sally tells Cat that he’s kind of a loser which causes Cat to be determined to prove her and the others wrong, Cat does a Tarzan call and gets to the top of the rope. Cat rings the bell with his tongue. Cat and Dog fell on top of Cliff. Cat finally wins Sally's heart and receives the high school diploma from Rancid. In the next scene, on their way to the dance Cat drives his car with Sally and Dog with him wearing evening attire. A police car with Rancid as a police man requests Cat‘s driver's license. Cat shows him the license but it is revealed that only Dog has a driver's license and not Cat. Sally knew that Cat would be a loser all along and Cat screams for not having a drivers license and has to go to driving school. Trivia *Cliff's father appears in a flashback as the previous gym teacher. *The book that Sally’s English class is reading in the episode The Great Catsby is a reference to the Mark Twain novel, The Great Gatsby. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3